Daddy!
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Finally the moment seems to have registered in his slow-moving mind. There was a boy. In his house. Calling him DADDY. Sanada thought he was going to faint. Alpha Pair.


... Since I feel that I've been a total failure in my first holiday fic, I have another Rikkai-centric fic. I actually finished this earlier, but I was still debating on whether to post this or not... but my sister demanded that I post this, and so I have another fic ready for you guys.

This is the first time that I posted 2 fics at the same time. This is an achievement! Ha!

Warnings: Implied Mpreg and Sanada-torture. (I recently want to make fun of Sanada these days.)

* * *

Sanada Genichirou heaved a sigh, letting the familiar feeling of exhaustion take over his body. Feeling the strap of his tennis bag slipping from his shoulder, he quickly adjusted his load and heaved himself home. This day's events were even more strenuous than usual. There was a quiz he completely had no idea about (and the subject was History, one of his more favorite ones out of the batch), Niou had decided that today was apparently 'piss off Sanada to death' day (he had screamed himself hoarse at the Trickster, who decided that pinning a picture of him in his boxers on the girl's locker room was a very funny idea. He didn't have any idea how Niou got a photo of it in the first place), Akaya had lost control and put another non-regular in the clinic due to severe arm and leg injuries (he had to apologize to the junior and was close to assigning the ace a million laps had Yukimura not interfered).

And the worse part of it?

Yukimura greeted him during Home Economics class wearing a backless wedding gown with a very deep neckline (he stared… and promptly fainted with a severe nosebleed. Apparently, the Embroidery Club's model had called in sick that day and Yukimura just happened to pass by and helped them). Feeling another migraine coming on just thinking about this day's mishaps, Sanada was relieved to know that this day was almost over and he would be able to mediate in peace.

He walked on, looking forward to the peace and tranquility his home had always had. Turning around the corner, Sanada saw the gate to his house. He stopped at the monstrous door made out of wood and steel, their family name engraved on a wooden plank beside the gate. Pushing it open, the Sanada home greeted him in its usual traditional splendor, with bricks for roofs, wood for posts, papers for doors. Walking on the cobbled path, he reached the door, slid it open and went inside, letting his tennis bag fall on the floor. Replacing his school shoes for a pair of _zori_*, he grabbed his tennis bag and stepped on the foyer. He looked up, and received a big surprise.

"Jackal! What are you doing here?"

The half-Brazilian tennis player looked up and smiled at him. "Good evening, Sanada-san. You're early today." The teen was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, and was in the process of tying his shoelaces when Sanada came in.

"Ho-How…" Sanada stuttered, a loss for words. Impossible. Jackal shouldn't be in his house at this time! Jackal's home was on the other side of the city, so there was no way he would arrive earlier than Sanada himself, since they left practice at about the same time, unless Jackal, for some strange reason, would suddenly acquire wings and fly. Suddenly he looked behind Jackal to see if there was a pair of wings sprouting behind his back. Finding none, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Before remembering that humans don't have wings to start with.

He smacked himself mentally for his short moment of idiocy. He must be more exhausted than he originally thought. Sanada took a deep breath and started to analyze things one at a time.

Jackal was at his house. Acceptable.

Jackal arrived in a short span of time. Not so acceptable.

Reason for the tennis player to come in his house. Not yet identified. Speaking of which…

"Jackal, why are you here?" Sanada asked the third year suspiciously. Not that Jackal was prone to pranking someone, but Niou might have sent him here to pull another one of his tricks, with the unsuspecting third year acting as the messenger. After the incident at the school, Sanada was not keen for an immediate encore. And he didn't invite anyone in his house today. So why?

"Um… your wife has some unexpected work today, so he asked me to take care of your son for a while. He just arrived though, so now I'm leaving. See you again, Sanada-san. Just call me if you need me to babysit again." The Brazilian excused himself and exited the house.

Sanada stood, stock-still at the statement his teammate gave him. Wife? Son? _Babysit?!_ What is going on?!

His train of thought completely vanished as someone literally knocked the wind out him. A pair of small arms circled his waist and he staggered, barely able to maintain his balance as he quickly grabbed the object that crashed against him. His eyes saw a mop of black, and, wincing slightly at the pain on his gut, he looked down.

"Welcome home, tou-san!"

Sanada froze. He looked back to the foyer and blinked a couple of times before going back to look down again. The child gave him a cheerful smile.

"You're early today!"

Finally the moment seems to have registered in his slow-moving mind. There was a boy. In his house. Calling him _Daddy_.

What.

The.

HELL?!

Quickly Sanada grabbed the shoulders of the boy. The boy blinked at him innocently, starting to get confused by his actions.

"Is there something wrong, tou-san?" The boy asked, a bit worried. "I'm not your father." Sanada said firmly. Things are getting stranger and stranger by the minute. First Jackal staying in his house for no particular reason, and there was a child in his home that was deluded to believe that he, apparently, was a father. _His_ father, to be more precise.

Now the boy was completely puzzled.

"What are you talking about, tou-san? I'm your son."

"…"

Sanada's thought process stopped at the last word.

Son.

His son.

His _son_.

He must be dreaming. He must be. He _had_ to be dreaming or else his father would have his head for bedding another woman and having a child out of wedlock. As far as he knew, he never had a girlfriend in his entire life (or slept with another girl for that particular matter). And what about his schooling?! He was only in middle school for god's sake! What about his team? His tennis? What about… Yukimura? A sudden chill passed through him at the thought of the effeminate buchou. Yukimura would surely be disappointed in him. Yukimura would… Yukimura would-!

_Stop getting ahead of yourself, Genichirou. _He told his mind sharply. There was a chance that this was all a dream. Either that or the child didn't know what he was talking about. Wait… how did the child enter his house in the first place?

"Are your parents here?" He asked the boy. The child's emerald green eyes flickered in mild befuddlement. "You're my otou-san. Okaa-san is the other room, preparing dinner."

"I'm not your father." Sanada repeated sternly. He watched as the boy's cheek puffed out in obstinate stubbornness. "But Okaa-san told me that you're my otou-san! You told me that I'm your son! So you're my otou-san!"

The father and son stared at each other.

"I'm not." Sanada said shortly.

"You are!" The child insisted.

"I'm not!" He was getting more irritated by the minute.

"You are!" The child was as persistent as he was, matching his father's glare with one of his own.

"I'm not!!" Sanada tweaked a curly, black lock of hair.

"You are!!!"

"My, you shouldn't make you father angry, Akaya." A person stood at the middle of the hallway, an amused smile gracing the person's beautiful and gentle features. "He arrived early today, so won't you let him rest for a while?"

"But Okaa-san!" The boy wailed, leaving his unfinished glaring contest with his father in favor of the warmth in his mother's arms. "Otou-san told me that I'm not his son!"

"Did he now?" The person's twinkling blue eyes, full of mirth, roamed over to Sanada, who has his mouth gaping open in extreme shock. "I'm sure he was just joking, sweetie."

"But Okaa-san!" The boy (whose name must be Akaya, how coincidental, Sanada thought numbly) protested.

"Hush, Aka-chan. Why don't you play with Bunta instead? I'm sure he's lonely in his cage without you to notice him." The little child shrank under the person's kind but commanding stare. He wiggled out of the person's arms and disappeared in one of the rooms, leaving the two people alone in the hallway.

"Really, Genichirou. You shouldn't have told Akaya that." Sanada's attention went from the boy to the person standing in front of him. "He'll be brooding over it now. How long have the two of you been standing there?"

Impossible. It can't be. He really must be dreaming then.

"Genichirou? What's wrong?" He was in front of him, a pale, small hand reaching forward to cup his face. "Are you feeling all right?"

It was the same hand, the same touch, the same warmth. This was too good to be true.

Sanada wasn't able to say anything except two words. Or two syllables, to be more exact.

"Yuki…mura…"

The blunette frowned slightly at the mention of his surname. "I told you already. Don't call me that. I'm not Yukimura Seiichi anymore. At least, I was until fifteen years ago." He smiled.

Make that ex-captain and ex-surname.

"B-But… ho-how…" Sanada stammered.

"Genichirou, don't tell me you forgot already?" His captain- ex-captain, his mind quickly corrected him, teased him lightly. "You are growing old, my dear husband."

_Hu-Husband?! _Sanada was close to fainting. When? Where? _How?!_

"Genichirou, are you all right? You look a little pale… Did something happen?" Yukimura asked, visibly concerned for his husband, but Sanada was far too off in another dimension to care.

_Yukimura is my wife?! That can't happen! He's my captain! He's Rikkaidai's captain! How could I do this to my team?! I have defiled the Child of God! What would Renji say to this?! What about the team?! What would they do without us?!_

"Genichirou…?"

_And we have a son! Akaya… was it? Then… I've… _Sanada immediately became as white as a sheet. _I… Yukimura… we've… we have…! _

"I'm hoooooooooooooome!" A large body collided with Sanada's back, making him snap out of his almost breakdown, and making him lose his balance.

Wooden floor, meet Sanada's face. Sanada's face, meet the wooden floor.

He groaned in pain.

"Welcome back, you two." The blunette's voice wafted over his hearing, sounding seemingly amused. "Although I think your father wouldn't appreciate that." He sounded close to laughing. "Gen, are you all right?"

"No…" He muttered back, his lips still kissing wood. The weight on his back shifted, flattening him against the hard floor.

"Oh, hey kaa-san." The person literally sitting on him greeted the blunette happily, almost seeming as if he didn't sit on a particular person at that moment. "What's for dinner?"

At that, Yukimura started to giggle, making Sanada grumble and another person coughed loudly.

"Huh?" The boy behind his back asked, sounding confused. "What's funny?"

"Haru… you're sitting on otou-san." Another young voice deadpanned.

"… EH?!" The boy scrambled away quickly, enabling him to stand up, his mouth twitching. "Tou-san's early today?!"

_Temper, Genichirou._ He reminded himself again and again, resisting the urge to make the boy run ten laps around the neighborhood. Pinching the bridge of his nose to tame down the migraine was starting to throb in his forehead; he turned around to face the new addition to his household.

The first thing he noticed about the two people who came in was the color of their hair.

The first one, the boy in front, has violet hair and wore oval-shaped, opaque glasses. The other one, the one hiding behind the aforementioned boy, has bleached white hair, with a rattail poking hanging behind him.

Suddenly it occurred to Sanada just who those two boys were.

"Niou! Yagyuu!" He was so shocked that his anger was temporarily forgotten. "How… When…?"

"Huh? Niou?" The boy behind the small Yagyuu clone spoke up. "Who's he?"

He can't believe this. Sanada took a step back, bewildered. He blinked, trying to see if he was hallucinating.

Sadly, he was not.

"I'm back, tou-san, kaa-san." The Yagyuu look-alike greeted him with a hint of a smile. He made to move forward but the smaller version of Niou held him back.

"Haru-kun, let go of me."

"But tou-san's gonna kill me! Kaa-san, can I make my last will and testament first?"

"Oh come now Haru, your father's not that angry." Yukimura answered him, still very amused, taking a glance at his stupefied husband.

"He will be when he finds out that I was the one who sat on him. Puri~"

"Haru-aniki? Hiro-niisan? Is that you?" The small, curly haired boy stepped out into the hallway, carrying a pink-furred rabbit in his small arms.

"Hey Aka-chan." The boy greeted feebly, refusing to let go of his brother. "Is that Bunta?" He asked referring to the bunny.

"Yup!" the boy nodded. "He's getting fat, so I thought I would try and make him exercise for a bit…"

"You know that that rabbit's too lazy to get up and run around." Haru replied with a roll of his eyes. He dragged Hiro inside the house in front of him, like a human shield. "Haru, let go." The other boy was starting to get irritated.

"No way! What tou-san finally blows on me? And you call yourself my twin!"

"Is Renji-niichan home yet, kaa-san?" Akaya asked the blunette.

"Not yet, but I expect he would be soon. Hiro! Haru! After changing your clothes come down for dinner, okay? Aka-chan, can you watch over those two for me?" Yukimura called out to his twins, who were starting to climb up the stairs to the second floor.

"Okay!" The two answered in unison.

"Okay, kaa-san!" And the three children gradually disappeared from their sight.

Sanada stared as all of these were happening, feeling like a spectator. What on earth was happening? His brain locked down, the information overload tiring out his already exhausted brain. His mental capabilities were stretched to the point that he was already questioning his sanity.

"Gen? What's wrong? You looked very shocked." The blunette asked softly. A hand was placed on his shoulder, and he blinked, seeing Yukimura's face in his line of vision. "You're very tense." The hand became two and slid down to his arms, to his chest and finally, to wrap around his waist. Sanada unconsciously placed his hand on the small of the other's back, and blushed darkly on how… intimate their position was.

"Wa-Wait–"

"If we have time, Genichirou…" Yukimura whispered close to him. "If the kids would settle down early today… I could help you… _relax_." A hand left its position at Sanada's waist and started to trace small circles on a very muscular chest. "How does that sound, my dear husband?" His beautiful, sapphire eyes held a lot of promise.

Sanada swallowed thickly, trying to get rid of the rising anticipation that swiftly rose within him. The implication of what the other male said to him sent a sudden rush of desire in his veins, and he blushed more profusely, making Yukimura laugh softly.

"My Gen is still so innocent." There was a wicked gleam in his blue eyes. "But we've done worse, haven't we, Genichirou?"

_Have done worse?!_ Sanada internally blanched, feeling mortified. _Then… I… I have done all those… __**things**__... with him…_

The door behind them suddenly opened, and both of them looked to see who had come in.

The sudden color in Sanada's cheeks drained at the sight of his best friend.

"Re-Renji…"

"Welcome back, Renji." Yukimura greeted the newcomer warmly, not letting go of Sanada in the least.

Renji looked up and blushed, realizing that he had interrupted a moment in between them.

"I-I'm home, kaa-san, tou-san." He greeted weakly, much to Sanada's horror.

"Ren-niichaaaaan! You're here!" Akaya suddenly squealed at the top of his lungs upstairs. "Come upstairs! Hurry!"

"A-Ah, coming!" The brunet quickly excused himself and raced upstairs, where a loud crash soon followed and a lot of voices ensued.

"OW! Bunta! That hurt!"

"Ha! He got bitten by Bunta! Puri~"

"Akaya-chan, are you all right?"

"I-It hurts, Hiro-niisan…"

"I'm back, everyone."

"Ren-niichan! Bunta bit meeeee! Bad Bunta! Bad!"

"Hey aniki. How's your date with your best friend? Hey Akaya! Don't throw Bunta out the window! He's Jackal's present for you, remember?!"

"But he bit meee! He's mean!"

"… Haru, it's not a date. Hey Hiro. Is Akaya-chan all right? Akaya, let go of Bunta."

"Hello nii-san. Yes, he's fine. I think Bunta thought of Akaya's fingers as carrot sticks. And no Akaya, you can't roast Bunta during dinner."

Sanada finally lost it.

"TARUNDORU!"

-/-

"Genichirou! Genichirou, wake up!" A hand shook him awake.

"GENICHIROU!"

Sanada woke up, gasping for breath, flailing for a second before crashing down towards the floor. His face met cold tiles, and he groaned in pain.

_Somehow… this feels familiar…_

"Gen, are you all right?" A light voice asked him, sounding amused.

"No…" he muttered back. Then he realized just who the voice belonged to.

"Yu-Yukimura?!" He jumped up, and saw the captain of the Rikkaidai tennis club sitting elegantly before him.

"Sorry for startling you, Gen." He really didn't sound apologetic, but then, this was Yukimura for you. "I had to wake you up. The kids are outside, playing roughly, as always."

"K-K-Kids?!" Sanada paled.

"Yes." Yukimura answered with a smile. "Honestly, all four of them… they're quite a handful sometimes, don't you think? Luckily we have Jackal to take care of Akaya."

"S-So…" He stuttered back, feeling dizzy. "Th-that w-was r-re-r-rea–"

"Hey kaa-san! Have you found tou-san yet?!" A voice outside called out to them.

"T-Tou-san…? I- I'm a…!"

"Of course! Have you forgotten already, Genichirou?" Yukimura's smile turned into a wicked grin. "I'm your wife."

Sanada's eyes rolled at the back of his head and he promptly sagged on the floor, unconscious.

"Hey Yukimura! Have you Sanada yet? Where are–" A bleached white haired male entered the room, only to see his captain laughing his guts off while his vice-captain was currently on the clubroom floor, knocked out.

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened, Yuki?"

"I don't know, actually…" Yukimura can't stop giggling. "I just told him that the kids are waiting outside."

"Way nice to treat us like brats, _kaa-san_." Niou rolled his eyes. "Well, with the exception of Akaya…"

"But isn't it true? You're our sons." Yukimura answered innocently. "Me and Genichirou's, that is."

"… You're evil, Yukimura."

"Aren't I always, dear?"

* * *

For those who didn't get the family Structure, I'll give you the rundown:

Father: Sanada  
Mother: Yukimura  
Children: Yanagi (First), Niou and Yagyuu (twins), Akaya (last)  
Babysitter: Jackal (I've been cruel to him -_-')  
Pet: Marui (He's a rabbit 'cause rabbits generally laze around and don't do anything but eat in its cage. It's the prefect animal for him. ha.)

... I think I wouldn't mind torturing Sanada now and then. Read and review, everyone!


End file.
